There are at least 400 enzymes identified as protein kinases. These enzymes catalyze the phosphorylation of target protein substrates. The phosphorylation is usually a transfer reaction of a phosphate group from ATP to the protein substrate. The specific structure in the target substrate to which the phosphate is transferred is a tyrosine, serine or threonine residue. Since these amino acid residues are the target structures for the phosphoryl transfer, these protein kinase enzymes are commonly referred to as tyrosine kinases or serine/threonine kinases.
The phosphorylation reactions, and counteracting phosphatase reactions, at the tyrosine, serine and threonine residues are involved in countless cellular processes that underlie responses to diverse intracellular signals (typically mediated through cellular receptors), regulation of cellular functions, and activation or deactivation of cellular processes. A cascade of protein kinases often participate in intracellular signal transduction and are necessary for the realization of these cellular processes. Because of their ubiquity in these processes, the protein kinases can be found as an integral part of the plasma membrane or as cytoplasmic enzymes or localized in the nucleus, often as components of enzyme complexes. In many instances, these protein kinases are an essential element of enzyme and structural protein complexes that determine where and when a cellular process occurs within a cell.
Protein Tyrosine Kinases. Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) are enzymes which catalyse the phosphorylation of specific tyrosine residues in cellular proteins. This post-translational modification of these substrate proteins, often enzymes themselves, acts as a molecular switch regulating cell proliferation, activation or differentiation (for review, see Schlessinger and Ulrich, 1992, Neuron 9:383–391). Aberrant or excessive PTK activity has been observed in many disease states including benign and malignant proliferative disorders as well as diseases resulting from inappropriate activation of the immune system (e.g., autoimmune disorders), allograft rejection, and graft vs. host disease. In addition, endothelial-cell specific receptor PTKs such as KDR and Tie-2 mediate the angiogenic process, and are thus involved in supporting the progression of cancers and other diseases involving inappropriate vascularization (e.g., diabetic retinopathy, choroidal neovascularization due to age-related macular degeneration, psoriasis, arthritis, retinopathy of prematurity, infantile hemangiomas).
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular).
Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs). The RTKs comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activities. At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct RTK subfamilies have been identified. The receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) family includes receptors that are crucial for the growth and differentiation of a variety of cell types (Yarden and Ullrich, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57:433–478, 1988; Ullrich and Schlessinger, Cell 61:243–254, 1990). The intrinsic function of RTKs is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently in a variety of cellular responses (Ullrich & Schlessinger, 1990, Cell 61:203–212). Thus, receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), typically followed by receptor dimerization, stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and receptor trans-phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response. (e.g., cell division, differentiation, metabolic effects, changes in the extracellular microenvironment) see Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:1–20.
Proteins with SH2 (src homology-2) or phosphotyrosine binding (PTB) domains bind activated tyrosine kinase receptors and their substrates with high affinity to propagate signals into cell. Both of the domains recognize phosphotyrosine. (Fantl et al., 1992, Cell 69:413–423; Songyang et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol. 14:2777–2785; Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767–778; and Koch et al., 1991, Science 252:668–678; Shoelson, Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. (1997), 1(2), 227–234; Cowburn, Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. (1997), 7(6), 835–838). Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such a domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules (Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767–778). The specificity of the interactions between receptors or proteins and SH2 or PTB domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. For example, differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors correlate with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles (Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767–778). Observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor as well as the timing and duration of those stimuli. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Several receptor tyrosine kinases such as FGFR-1, PDGFR, TIE-2 and c-Met, and growth factors that bind thereto, have been suggested to play a role in angiogenesis, although some may promote angiogenesis indirectly (Mustonen and Alitalo, J. Cell Biol. 129:895–898, 1995). One such receptor tyrosine kinase, known as “fetal liver kinase 1” (FLK-1), is a member of the type III subclass of RTKs. An alternative designation for human FLK-1 is “kinase insert domain-containing receptor” (KDR) (Terman et al., Oncogene 6:1677–83, 1991). Another alternative designation for FLK-1/KDR is “vascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor 2” (VEGFR-2) since it binds VEGF with high affinity. The murine version of FLK-1/VEGFR-2 has also been called NYK (Oelrichs et al, Oncogene 8(1):11–15, 1993). DNAs encoding mouse, rat and human FLK-1 have been isolated, and the nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequences reported (Matthews et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:9026–30, 1991; Terman et al., 1991, supra; Terman et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 187:1579–86, 1992; Sarzani et al., supra; and Millauer et al., Cell 72:835–846, 1993). Numerous studies such as those reported in Millauer et al., supra, suggest that VEGF and FLK-1/KDR/VEGFR-2 are a ligand-receptor pair that play an important role in the proliferation of vascular endothelial cells, and formation and sprouting of blood vessels, termed vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, respectively.
Another type III subclass RTK designated “fms-like tyrosine kinase-1” (Flt-1) is related to FLK-1/KDR (DeVries et al. Science 255;989–991, 1992; Shibuya et al., Oncogene 5:519–524, 1990). An alternative designation for Flt-1 is “vascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor 1” (VEGFR-1). To date, members of the FLK-1/KDR/VEGFR-2 and Flt-1/VEGFR-1 subfamilies have been found expressed primarily on endothelial cells. These subclass members are specifically stimulated by members of the vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF) family of ligands (Klagsburn and D'Amore, Cytokine &Growth Factor Reviews 7: 259–270, 1996). Vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF) binds to Flt-1 with higher affinity than to FLK-1/KDR and is mitogenic toward vascular endothelial cells (Terman et al., 1992, supra; Mustonen et al. supra; DeVries et al., supra). Flt-1 is believed to be essential for endothelial organization during vascular development. Flt-1 expression is associated with early vascular development in mouse embryos, and with neovascularization during wound healing (Mustonen and Alitalo, supra). Expression of Flt-1 in monocytes, osteoclasts, and osteoblasts, as well as in adult tissues such as kidney glomeruli suggests an additional function for this receptor that is not related to cell growth (Mustonen and Alitalo, supra).
As previously stated, recent evidence suggests that VEGF plays a role in the stimulation of both normal and pathological angiogenesis (Jakeman et al., Endocrinology 133: 848–859, 1993; Kolch et al., Breast Cancer Research and Treatment 36: 139–155, 1995; Ferrara et al., Endocrine Reviews 18(1); 4–25, 1997; Ferrara et al., Regulation of Angiogenesis (ed. L. D. Goldberg and E. M. Rosen), 209–232, 1997). In addition, VEGF has been implicated in the control and enhancement of vascular permeability (Connolly, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264: 20017–20024, 1989; Brown et al., Regulation of Angiogenesis (ed. L. D. Goldberg and E. M. Rosen), 233–269, 1997).
Different forms of VEGF arising from alternative splicing of mRNA have been reported, including the four species described by Ferrara et al. (J. Cell. Biochem. 47:211–218, 1991). Both secreted and predominantly cell-associated species of VEGF have been identified by Ferrara et al. supra, and the protein is known to exist in the form of disulfide linked dimers.
Several related homologs of VEGF have recently been identified. However, their roles in normal physiological and disease processes have not yet been elucidated. In addition, the members of the VEGF family are often coexpressed with VEGF in a number of tissues and are, in general, capable of forming heterodimers with VEGF. This property likely alters the receptor specificity and biological effects of the heterodimers and further complicates the elucidation of their specific functions as illustrated below (Korpelainen and Alitalo, Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 159–164, 1998 and references cited therein).
Placenta growth factor (PlGF) has an amino acid sequence that exhibits significant homology to the VEGF sequence (Park et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:25646–54, 1994; Maglione et al. Oncogene 8:925–31, 1993). As with VEGF, different species of PlGF arise from alternative splicing of mRNA, and the protein exists in dimeric form (Park et al., supra). PlGF-1 and PlGF-2 bind to Flt-1 with high affinity, and PlGF-2 also avidly binds to neuropilin-1 (Migdal et al, J. Biol. Chem. 273 (35): 22272–22278), but neither binds to FLK-1/KDR (Park et al., supra). PlGF has been reported to potentiate both the vascular permeability and mitogenic effect of VEGF on endothelial cells when VEGF is present at low concentrations (purportedly due to heterodimer formation) (Park et al., supra).
VEGF-B is produced as two isoforms (167 and 185 residues) that also appear to bind Flt-1/VEGFR-1. It may play a role in the regulation of extracellular matrix degradation, cell adhesion, and migration through modulation of the expression and activity of urokinase type plasminogen activator and plasminogen activator inhibitor 1 (Pepper et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. (1998), 95(20): 11709–11714).
VEGF-C was originally cloned as a ligand for VEGFR-3/Flt-4 which is primarily expressed by lymphatic endothelial cells. In its fully processed form, VEGF-C can also bind KDR/VEGFR-2 and stimulate proliferation and migration of endothelial cells in vitro and angiogenesis in in vivo models (Lymboussaki et al, Am. J. Pathol. (1998), 153(2): 395–403; Witzenbichler et al, Am. J. Pathol. (1998), 153(2), 381–394). The transgenic overexpression of VEGF-C causes proliferation and enlargement of only lymphatic vessels, while blood vessels are unaffected. Unlike VEGF, the expression of VEGF-C is not induced by hypoxia (Ristimaki et al, J. Biol. Chem. (1998), 273(14),8413–8418).
The most recently discovered VEGF-D is structurally very similar to VEGF-C. VEGF-D is reported to bind and activate at least two VEGFRs, VEGFR-3/Flt-4 and KDR/VEGFR-2. It was originally cloned as a c-fos inducible mitogen for fibroblasts and is most prominently expressed in the mesenchymal cells of the lung and skin (Achen et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. (1998), 95(2), 548–553 and references therein).
As for VEGF, VEGF-C and VEGF-D have been claimed to induce increases in vascular permeability in vivo in a Miles assay when injected into cutaneous tissue (PCT/US97/14696; WO98/07832, Witzenbichler et al., supra). The physiological role and significance of these ligands in modulating vascular hyperpermeability and endothelial responses in tissues where they are expressed remains uncertain.
There has been recently reported a virally encoded, novel type of vascular endothelial growth factor, VEGF-E (NZ-7 VEGF), which preferentially utilizes KDR/Flk-1 receptor and carries a potent mitotic activity without heparin-binding domain (Meyer et al, EMBO J. (1999), 18(2), 363–374; Ogawa et al, J. Biol. Chem. (1998), 273(47), 31273–31282.). VEGF-E sequences possess 25% homology to mammalian VEGF and are encoded by the parapoxvirus Orf virus (OV). This parapoxvirus that affects sheep and goats and occasionally, humans, to generate lesions with angiogenesis. VEGF-E is a dimer of about 20 kDa with no basic domain nor affinity for heparin, but has the characteristic cysteine knot motif present in all mammalian VEGFs, and was surprisingly found to possess potency and bioactivities similar to the heparin-binding VEGF165 isoform of VEGF-A, i.e. both factors stimulate the release of tissue factor (TF), the proliferation, chemotaxis and sprouting of cultured vascular endothelial cells in vitro and angiogenesis in vivo. Like VEGF165, VEGF-E was found to bind with high affinity to VEGF receptor-2 (KDR) resulting in receptor autophosphorylation and a biphasic rise in free intracellular Ca2+ concentrations, while in contrast to VEGF165, VEGF-E did not bind to VEGF receptor-1 (Flt-1).
Based upon emerging discoveries of other homologs of VEGF and VEGFRs and the precedents for ligand and receptor heterodimerization, the actions of such VEGF homologs may involve formation of VEGF ligand heterodimers, and/or heterodimerization of receptors, or binding to a yet undiscovered VEGFR (Witzenbichler et al., supra). Also, recent reports suggest neuropilin-1 (Migdal et al, supra) or VEGFR-3/Flt-4 (Witzenbichler et al., supra), or receptors other than KDR/VEGFR-2 may be involved in the induction of vascular permeability (Stacker, S. A., Vitali, A., Domagala, T., Nice, E., and Wilks, A. F., “Angiogenesis and Cancer” Conference, Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res., January 1998, Orlando, Fla.; Williams, Diabetelogia 40: S118–120 (1997)). Until now, no direct evidence for the essential role of KDR in VEGF-mediated vascular hyperpermeability has been disclosed.
The Non-Receptor Tyrosine Kinases. The non-receptor tyrosine kinases represent a collection of cellular enzymes which lack extracellular and transmembrane sequences. At present, over twenty-four individual non-receptor tyrosine kinases, comprising eleven (11) subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack and LIMK) have been identified. At present, the Src subfamily of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is comprised of the largest number of PTKs and include Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis and immune responses. A more detailed discussion of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is provided in Bolen, 1993, Oncogene 8:2025–2031, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Many of the tyrosine kinases, whether an RTK or non-receptor tyrosine kinase, have been found to be involved in cellular signaling pathways involved in numerous pathogenic conditions, including cancer, psoriasis, and other hyperproliferative disorders or hyper-immune responses.
Development of Compounds to Modulate the PTKs. In view of the surmised importance of PTKs to the control, regulation, and modulation of cell proliferation, the diseases and disorders associated with abnormal cell proliferation, many attempts have been made to identify receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinase “inhibitors” using a variety of approaches, including the use of mutant ligands (U.S. Application No. 4,966,849), soluble receptors and antibodies (Application No. WO 94/10202; Kendall & Thomas, 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci 90:10705–09; Kim et al., 1993, Nature 362:841–844), RNA ligands (Jellinek, et al., Biochemistry 33:10450–56; Takano, et al., 1993, Mol. Bio. Cell 4:358A; Kinsella, et al. 1992, Exp. Cell Res. 199:56–62; Wright, et al., 1992, J. Cellular Phys. 152:448–57) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (WO 94/03427; WO 92/21660; WO 91/15495; WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992; Mariani, et al., 1994, Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 35:2268).
More recently, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis monocyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642) and vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) have been described generally as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1; Expert Opin. Ther. Pat. (1998), 8(4): 475–478), selenoindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495) have been described as compounds for use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors for use in the treatment of cancer. Anilinocinnolines (PCT WO97/34876) and quinazoline derivative compounds (PCT WO97/22596; PCT WO97/42187) have been described as inhibitors of angiogenesis and vascular permeability.
In addition, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as serine/threonine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis(indolylmaleimide) compounds have been described as inhibiting particular PKC serine/threonine kinase isoforms whose signal transducing function is associated with altered vascular permeability in VEGF-related diseases (PCT WO97/40830; PCT WO97/40831).
Plk-1 Kinase Inhibitors
Plk-1 is a serine/threonine kinase which is an important regulator of cell cycle progression. It plays critical roles in the assembly and the dynamic function of the mitotic spindle apparatus. Plk-1 and related kinases have also been shown to be closely involved in the activation and inactivation of other cell cycle regulators, such as cyclin-dependent kinases. High levels of Plk-1 expression are associated with cell proliferation activities. It is often found in malignant tumors of various origins. Inhibitors of Plk-1 are expected to block cancer cell proliferation by disrupting processes involving mitotic spindles and inappropriately activated cyclin-dependent kinases.
Cdc2/Cyclin B Kinase Inhibitors (Cdc2 is Also Known as cdk1)
Cdc2/cyclin B is another serine/threonine kinase enzyme which belongs to the cyclin-dependent kinase (cdks) family. These enzymes are involved in the critical transition between various phases of cell cycle progression. It is believed that uncontrolled cell proliferation, which is the hallmark of cancer is dependent upon elevated cdk activities in these cells. The inhibition of elevated cdk activities in cancer cells by cdc2/cyclin B kinase inhibitors could suppress proliferation and may restore the normal control of cell cycle progression.
The identification of effective small compounds which specifically inhibit signal transduction and cellular proliferation by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine and serine/threonine kinases to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation, differentiation, or metabolism is therefore desirable. In particular, the identification of methods and compounds that specifically inhibit the function of a tyrosine kinase which is essential for antiogenic processes or the formation of vascular hyperpermeability leading to edema, ascites, effusions, exudates, and macromolecular extravasation and matrix deposition as well as associated disorders would be beneficial.